Personnages réels (H)
H * Georg Friedrich Haendel (1685 à 1759) : Compositeur allemand et britannique. * Nathan Hale (1755 à 1776) : Espion américain. * Alexander Hamilton (v. 1757 à 1804) : Politicien américain. * L. Blaine Hammond (1952 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Hammurabi (2ème millénaire BCE) : Roi de Babylone entre -1792 et -1750. * Hannibal Barca (-247 à -183) : Commandant militaire et politicien carthaginois. * Gregory J. Harbaugh (1956 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Laurence Harvey (1928 à 1973) : Acteur britannique. * Frederick Hauck (1941 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Stephen Hawking (1942 à 2018) : Scientifique britannique. * Rita Hayworth (1918 à 1987) : Actrice américaine. * Hector° (2ème millénaire BCE) : Prince de Troie dans la mythologie grecque. * Jascha Heifetz (1901 à 1987) : Violoniste russo-américain. * Robert Heinlein (1907 à 1988) : Ecrivain américain. * Hélène° (2ème millénaire BCE) : Reine de Sparte durant la Guerre de Troie dans la mythologie grecque. * Susan J. Helms (1958 à 20??) : Astronaute américaine. * Henri IV d'Angleterre (1367 à 1413) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1399 et 1413. * Henri V d'Angleterre (1387 à 1422) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1413 et 1422. * Henri VI d'Angleterre (1421 à 1471) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1422 et 1461, puis entre 1470 et 1471. * Henri VII d'Angleterre (1457 à 1509) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1485 et 1509. * Henri VIII d'Angleterre (1491 à 1547) : Roi d'Angleterre entre 1509 et 1547. * Patrick Henry (1736 à 1799) : Politicien américain. * Audrey Hepburn (1929 à 1993) : Actrice britannique. * Héphaïstos° : Dieu des forgerons et du feu dans la mythologie grecque, assimilé à Vulcain° dans la mythologie romaine. * Héra° : Reine des Dieux dans la mythologie grecque, assimilée à Junon° dans la mythologie romaine. * Hercule° : Héros de la mythologie romaine, assimilé à Héraclès° dans la mythologie grecque. * Hermès° : Dieu du commerce, messager des Dieux dans la mythologie grecque, assimilé à Mercure° dans la mythologie romaine. * William Herschel (1738 à 1822) : Astronome allemand et britannique. * Richard Hieb (1955 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * David C. Hilmers (1950 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Hipparque (v. -190 à -120) : Astronome, géographe et mathématicien grec. * Hippocrate (-460 à -370) : Médecin grec. * Adolf Hitler (1889 à 1945) : Leader politique et chef militaire autrichien-allemand. * Billie Holiday (1915 à 1959) : Chanteuse américaine. * Doc Holliday (1851 à 1887) : Américain ayant participé à la fusillade d'O.K. Corral. * Homère (8ème siècle BCE) : Ecrivain grec. * Flavius Honorius (384 à 423) : Empereur de l'Empire Romain d'Occident entre 395 et 423. * J. Edgar Hoover (1895 à 1972) : Directeur du FBI entre 1924 et 1972. * Bob Hope (1903 à 2003) : Acteur américain. * Karen Horney (1885 à 1952) : Psychanalyste allemande. * Harry Houdini (1874 à 1926) : Prestidigitateur américain d'origine hongroise. * Moe Howard (1897 à 1975) : Acteur américain. * Hrothgar° (6ème siècle) : Roi danois légendaire dans la mythologie nordique. * Langston Hughes (1902 à 1967) : Ecrivain américain. * Victor Hugo (1802 à 1885) : Ecrivain français. * Zora Neale Hurston (1891 à 1960) : Ecrivaine américaine. * Richard Douglas Husband (1957 à 2003) : Astronaute américain. * Saddam Hussein (1937 à 2006) : Président irakien entre 1979 et 2003. Non-canons * ° : Dieu des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque, assimilé à ° dans la mythologie romaine. ** Indirectement référencé par la planète Pluton (Sol IX). * (76 à 138) : Empereur de l'Empire Romain entre 117 et 138. ** L'ouvrage "Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" (p. 7) indique que l'Empereur Hadrien encourageait ses vaisseaux à embarquer un officier médical pour chaque tranche de 200 hommes. * (1656 à 1742) : Astronome et ingénieur britannique. ** La comète de Halley ( ; ) fut nommée ainsi en son honneur. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Halley NCC-3833 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1864 à 1935) : Compositeur norvégien. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Passacaglia pour violon et alto") est référencée dans la saga. * (1894 à 1961) : Ecrivain américain. ** Son nom est cité dans le roman TOS: "Planet of Judgment". ** "Dashiell Hammett" est cité dans le roman TOS: "Death's Angel". ** D'après le roman NF: "Stone and Anvil", Zak Kebron a lu des histoires de détectives, notamment celles de Sam Spade imaginées par "Dashiell Hammett". * (1891 à 1986) : Politicien et diplomate américain. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Home is the Hunter", en 1942, Pavel Chekov rencontra le diplomate américain Averell Harriman. * (1848 à 1908) : Ecrivain américain. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (4ème éd., Vol. I, p. 103) mentionne les publications de " " de 1880 et 1883, qui ont inspiré le nom de la région spatiale appelé Briar Patch. * (1943 à 2001) : Musicien et chanteur britannique, ancien membre des Beatles. ** Dans le roman "Assignment: Eternity", Roberta Lincoln considéra que Pavel Chekov lui rappelait l'un des Beatles, peut-être Paul ou "George". * (1895 à 1943) : Compositeur américain. ** Plusieurs de ses œuvres musicales ("Isn't It Romantic?", "The Lady is a Tramp") sont référencées dans la saga. * Raymond Hayashi (???? à ????) : Acteur américain. ** Dans les visions de Benny Russell, en 1938, l'acteur "Raymond Hayashi" incarnait le personnage de Buster Kincaid lors d'une émission radiophonique des aventures du Capitaine Proton, dans la nouvelle "Captain Proton and the Orb of Bajor". * (1732 à 1809) : Compositeur autrichien. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Quatuor à cordes L'alouette") est référencée dans la saga. * (1954 à 20??) : Prisonnière d'un groupe terroriste d'extrême gauche américain, qui a, par la suite, participé à des actions de ce groupe. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1901 à 1976) : Physicien allemand. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 187) indique que le compensateur d'Heisenberg a été nommé ainsi en l'honneur de Werner Heisenberg, pour contourner le problème du énoncé par Heisenberg. * ° : Dieu du Soleil dans la mythologie grecque, assimilé à ° dans la mythologie romaine. ** Indirectement référencé par le système de Sol. ** Le Colosse de Rhodes était une statue le représentant. * (1934 à 2016) : Actrice américaine. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1942 à 1970) : Musicien américain. ** Au moins une de ses compositions ("Hey Joe") est référencée dans la saga. * (1857 à 1894) : Ingénieur et physicien allemand. ** Indirectement référencé par l'unité de mesure hertz, employée dans de nombreux épisodes. * (1750 à 1848) : Astronome allemande et britannique. ** La navette non-canon Caroline Herschel de l' dans les années 2260, issue des romans "The Janus Gate": "Future Imperfect" & "Past Prologue", est logiquement nommée ainsi en son honneur. ** Bien que mal orthographié, le vaisseau non-canon USS Herschell NCC-3860 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est peut-être nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes), à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un hommage à son frère William Herschel ou son neveu . * (1873 à 1967) : Chimiste et astronome danois. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Hertzsprung NCC-3902 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1611 à 1687) : Astronome polonais. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Hevelius NCC-3814 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1914 à 2002) : Anthropologue, archéologue et navigateur norvégien, célèbre à la suite de l' en 1947. ** Le roman Destiny: "Lost Souls" indique que "Thor Heyerdahl" a construit un radeau au Pérou et a traversé le Pacifique. * (1837 à 1876) : Homme de loi dans l'Ouest américain. ** Dans la nouvelle DS9: "The Lives of Dax - Dead Man's Hand", Tobin Dax raconta l'histoire de Wild Bill Hickok et la main de poker "Dead Man's Hand". * (1862 à 1943) : Mathématicien allemand. ** Cité indirectement ( ) dans le roman "Spock Must Die!". * (1846 à 1914) : Astronome américain. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Holden NCC-3834 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1836 à 1910) : Peintre américain. ** Au moins une de ses peintures ("Croquet Scene") est référencée dans la saga. * (1707 à 1785) : Politicien américain. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * ° (6ème siècle BCE) : Héros légendaire romain. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Mission to Horatius", Spock raconta l'histoire du héros romain légendaire Horatius : Lorsque les Étrusques de Lars Porsena tentèrent de capturer Rome, Horatius et deux de ses compagnons bloquèrent l'armée sur le seul pont traversant alors le Tibre. * (1859 à 1936) : Poète britannique. ** Dans le roman TNG: "The Battle of Betazed", Picard mentionna une citation du poète humain A.E. Housman "How dead we lie because we did not choose to live and shame the land from which we sprung". * (1793 à 1863) : Politicien et militaire américain. ** D'après la nouvelle Strange New Worlds III: "The Best Defense...", après le siège de Fort-Alamo, le Général Sam Houston, avec seulement 800 hommes, confronta les forces mexicaines à San Jacinto et captura Santa Anna. En 2375, Miles O'Brien et Julian Bashir tentèrent de voir s'ils pouvaient gagner le programme holographique Alamo si Santa Anna était assassiné. Le successeur de Santa Anna attaqua l'armée du Général Houston à San Jacinto plus tôt que prévu et battit alors son armée, avant de retourner attaquer Alamo. * (1889 à 1953) : Astronome américain. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Hubble NCC-3848 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Hubble de , issu du jeu "Armada II", est probablement aussi nommé ainsi en son honneur. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Hubble de classe Talon , issu de Star Trek: Roleplaying Game (Decipher): "Starships", est probablement également nommé ainsi en son honneur. * (1905 à 1976) : Aviateur, constructeur aéronautique, homme d'affaires et producteur cinématographique américain. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (v.370 à 415) : Mathématicienne, astronome et philosophe d'Alexandrie. ** Le roman DTI: "Forgotten History" indique que l'USS Hypatia NCC-S415 de classe Capella est nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'Hypatia, une philosophe, astronome et mathématicienne de la Terre antique, une femme qui a accompli de grandes avancées dans des domaines où les femmes étaient culturellement exclues et qui a été assassinée pour des raisons religieuses et culturelles, faisant d'elle une martyre de la science aux yeux des Humains. Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels